ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Psychobos Effect
The Psychobos Effect is the fifth episode of Simien 10: Polyverse. Summary A Galvan scientist takes over Times Square and threatens to destroy the city if he doesn't get what he wants: Zynon. Plot Dragonfly and Zynon were fighting destructive robots in Times Square as people were cheering nearby. "These robots aren't something Zyrokks usually uses, are they?" Dragonfly said, while flying around and melting the robots. He smashed some robots with his tail. "Not exactly. I do recognize these robots from somewhere, yet I can't put my claw on it." Zynon replied, zapping a robot. Dragonfly bited through some robots, and melted some more with fire breath. He bit through what appeared to be the last one. "Well, that was easy." Dragonfly said. He landed on ground, and people kept cheering nearby. Suddenly, more robots teleported near them. "We'll beat them again. Isn't that right, Zynon?" "Uh, I think we have something bigger on our minds now than these robots." Zynon said, looking up to the massive television screen. All the screens in Times Square went static. A robot similar to what Azmuth used in Secrets of the Omnitrix appeared on the screen. It spoke in a deep robotic voice. "Give me Zynon Cripton." the robot said, while the screen flickehred. THEME SONG Simien reverted, as the robots stopped attacking. "Who are you?" Zynon asked. "Who I am does not matter, Zynon. I only ask you to come to Empire State Building in two hours, or I will destroy this city." he said, as the screen closed, and the robots teleported away. "Ugh, I just realized who this guy is. I should have known." Zynon said. "Come on, Simien, we need to stop him from destroying the city." Zynon pulled out a small key and pressed it. A hovering jeep thing flew towards them, and it dropped down as a normal car. "What's that?" "The Voiture-Avion. Our main form of transportation until we're off Earth." Zynon and Simien entered the jeep, and it started hovering. It flew towards the Empire State Building, and it landed on the roof of the building. The robot was standing there. "Hello, Zynon Cripton. Nice to see you came so early." "What do you want now, Cervell?" "Have a guess, if you're so smart." "Not this again. Cervell, I thought you were over this." "No! I am definitley NOT over this! You've made another breakthrough in technology! A new type of Omnitrix! And now this whole city is all over you and your chimp!" "Hey, that's offensive." Simien said. "And now, I will prove my superior intelligent once again!" Cervell launched a telekinetic beam from his staff thing and held Zynon in the air. "Simien... stop him!" Simien transformed into Dark Hole. "Um... I'm not sure what does this guy do." Dark Hole said, looking at his arms. "Calabozons can generate wormholes in mid-ai-HEY!" Zynon and Cervell said together. "Uhh, thanks?" Cervell teleported some robots in. Dark Hole generated a wormhole. It started firing lasers. He moved the wormhole around to destroy the robots. The robots fired lasers into the wormhole. "I have no idea where that thing leads to." Meanwhile, in a small lab, a laser gun was firing lasers into the portal that was just created, and lasers came out of it. Behind the gun Blukic and Driba were hiding from the lasers. "I told you connecting the blue wires was a bad idea." During the fight, Dark Hole was moving the portal in mid air to destroy the robots. When the portal stopped firing lasers, Dark Hole created another portal under the robots, throwing them into each other. He created another portal in mid air, but it created a vacuum, which sucked in the robots. "Don't randomize your wormhole pla-" Zynon and Cervell said simultaneously. "Seriously, both of you, stop that." Dark Hole said. He closed the portal, and throwed the robots around at each other. Cervell fired a laserand knocked Dark Hole off the building. Dark Hole made a portal on the ground. "Velocity is retained between portal, Simien! Don't try to-" Zynon was electrocuted by Cervell, and he dropped to the ground. "It'll take some time for the chimp to understand how to slow himself down with the portals. I suggest a battle of the wits." "By wits, you mean our powers, don't you?" Cervell fired a bolt of lightning from the suit's hand at Zynon. Zynon quickly made a forcefield around him. Zynon noticed their battles were on all screens in the city. "Seriously? You're broadcasting this in the whole city?" "How else can I humiliate you like you did to me?" Cervell threw Zynon with a telekinetic beam, and electrocuted him. Zynon fired electricity from his claws, but Cervell deflected them. "TIME FOR MY REVENGE!" Cervell said, while charging up a laser. A portal opened in front of him, and Dark Hole flew out of it, knocking Cervell's suit on it's back. "I don't feel so well... portalling is..." Dark Hole barfed a purple glowing puke thing. "Argh! NO!" Cervell got stuck on his back, and used rockets to get back up. He fired the laser at Dark Hole. Dark Hole made a portal at the last second, and the laser flew through the portal and hit Cervell's suit, destroying it. Out of the suit's wreckage climbed out a small Galvan. Simien reverted, and grabbed the Galvan. "Let me go!" Cervell demanded, swinging around. "This is who sent the robots? Hacked all the screens in the entire city? Almost killed you?" Simien said, looking at the Galvan. "He's so tiny." "Yes. This is Cervell. My old Academy roommate." Cervell freed himself from Simien's grasp and dropped to the ground. "I am Cervell, Zynon's nemesis and his most intelligent rival." Cervell said. "We were roommates at the Academy, the most prestigous university in the galaxy. Only the most intelligent creatures in the galaxy could learn there. However, as you may see, Cervell is not very intelligent." "Haha, Zynon. Hilarious. I hacked this entire city! I send these teleporting robots! I could have killed you if it wasn't for your Calabozon friend here!" "Big deal. Anuke could've killed me and he's as intelligent as a three legged Encephalonian Crabworm." "You are going down, Cripton. You and all your friends." Cervell said. His suit rebuilt around him, and he threw Zynon and Simien off the building. Simien shot a web and stuck to the building before he fell, and took Zynon with him. Zynon hovered down slowly to the ground. "Why should we care about some psychotic Galvan who envies you? He's probably gone home to cry or something." "One thing I've learned by my rivalry with Cervell, is that you should never underestimate him or what he builds." Cervell's robot was floating in the sky, and pieces of metal flew near it, with pieces teleporting around him. He was a humungous robot. "TIME TO PROVE THE SUPERIORITY OF GALVANS ONCE AND FOR ALL!" Cervell said, laughing manically. "Uh, what now?" Simien asked, staring at the massive robot. "There's an alien perfect for th-" Zynon was interrupted by a flash, and Simien turned into Brainfreeze. "Brainfreeze! I believe it is a time for a meeting of our minds, so to say." "Brainfreeze won't help us here, Simien!" Zynon said. Cervell picked up Brainfreeze and Zynon. "A Cervellon? Really? Cervellons don't match half a Galvan's intelligence." Cervell charged up a laser in their face. "Come on, say it Zynon. I want it to be your last words." "Okay then, Cervell." Zynon sighed. "Cervell is smarter than Zyn-" The robot's arm was frozen and snapped off. Brainfreeze made an iceslide for him and Zynon to slide down safely. "See? I told you a Cervellon can be of use." Brainfreeze said. He created a ice rifle, and aimed at Cervell's command. He shot, and it didn't anything. "Oh right. It's still ice." Brainfreeze muttered. Cervell's arm rebuilt itself. He charged up another laser, and Brainfreeze created a huge iceshield to protect him and Zynon from the laser. The iceshield broke, and the two were saved by Zynon's forcefield. "Will you just listen to me already? You aren't a part of this battle of wits. But I can tell you what you can help in." Zynon turned the Polytrix symbol, and Simien turned into Whirlwind. "Woah, what can this guy do?" Whirlwind said, looking at his arms. "Escrockers can-well, you know what, go figure it out yourself. I can't always explain the alien's powers, you know." "Uhh, okay." Whirlwind said. He blasted a gust of wind at the robot. Cervell wasn't affected, and fired another laser at them. Whirlwind jumped away and avoided it. He sucked in a car in his arms, and fired at Cervell. Cervell fired a rocket, destroying the car. "You can't stop me! NOTHING CAN!" he screamed, and fired billions of rockets at Whirlwind. Whirlwind created a tornado thing in his hands, and sucked in all the rockets. They spun around in his tornado body. "Er, now what?" Whirlwind asked. "You shoot it out." He fired out all the rockets, and they all flew into Cervell's robot body, destroying pieces of it. Cervell raged and fired more lasers. Whirlwind trying to blast wind at him, but failed. He was hit by a laser and dropped down to the ground. Cervell took Zynon with a telekinetic beam, and started crushing his shell. "Alright, no more waiting this time!" Cervell said. Zynon's body started cracking. "For... heaven's sake... Simien... just grow already..." Whirlwind got on his weird tornado leg and started growing. He grew into the size of the robot. "Awesome!" "OH COME ON!" Cervell said. He threw Zynon on the ground. and fired lasers at the huge Whirlwind. Whirlwind threw a car to deflect them, and charged at Cervell, punching the robot and destroying it. He created a tornado from his hands, and started whirling the robot with a tornado, wrecking it to pieces. It left a pile of metal wreckage. Whirlwind returned to normal size and reverted. Zynon, who's shell was nearly broken, went to the wreckage. Cervell climbed out of it again. "When will you learn, Cervell, that power isn't alway equal to brainpower." Zynon said. "Argh! I will have revenge, Zynon Cripton! And when I will, you will all pay the price!" Cervell said. He activated a teleporter button in his hand and teleported away. "He always says that." Zynon said. THE END Aliens Used *Dragonfly *Dark Hole (debut) *Brainfreeze *Whirlwind (debut) Characters *Simien *Zynon Villains *Cervell *Cervell's robots Category:Episodes Category:Simien 10 Category:Simien 10: Polyverse Category:Polyverse Episodes